


Sharing desks, sweaters & smiles.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a request for cute tuggwood; I supplied.</p><p>The one in which Lindsay gets cold a lot and Ryan shares his sweater with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing desks, sweaters & smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> S-S-Send me p-p-prompts!
> 
> (to be read in a DJ announcer's voice) <3

Lindsay had loved sharing a desk with Ryan. It was nice to always have him near, to hear him mutter to himself or tug insistently upon her chair until she turned around. On those days he’d beam at her and like an excited puppy (save for wagging his tail) he’d start to babble on and on about some new theory or something he’d watched on the T.V last night. He started to recommend shows to her and they’d talk for hours about it. Lindsay liked to seek his advice with editing techniques and they’d giggle together over all the small bits they edited out that would never be seen by the fans. Lindsay would leave little notes on Ryan’s desk and he’d just leave diet coke cans all over hers. He’d do it on purpose sometimes, smirk as he purposefully set an empty can down just inside of Lindsay’s vision. She’d swipe at it and knock it off like a cat. Sometimes, if Ryan hadn’t finished it, they’d spend hours on their hands and knees bumping their hips together as they tried to scrub the floor clean.

 

 

Lindsay’s favourite part of working so close to Ryan was the availability of his sweaters. They were always just behind her or just to the side. Ryan always wore one to work whether it was a zip up jacket or a literal sweater. Every day without fail he’d complain of it being too hot and shuck it off. Ryan would hang it off of the back of his chair or dump it upon his desk without care if he was in the middle of something. Lindsay would eye it longingly for a little while as she shivered in her seat. Lindsay was always cold; she never knew the reason only that air con was her enemy in the office. Most people liked it on because Texas was hot. Being a native Texan the heat rarely got to Lindsay and so she hated it when they blasted the air con for an insane amount of hours at the coolest of temperatures.

 

 

So Ryan started offering her his sweater and, on the days that he didn’t, Lindsay would simply ask for it. It was always such a simple, innocent exchange and Lindsay still remembers the gentle way Ryan had dropped it upon her shoulders the first time she’d agreed to wear it. He had run his palms over her arms to smooth down the sleeves and smiled down at her when she looked hopelessly up at him. Ryan’s jackets were always warm with his body heat whether it was because he’d been wearing it not moments before or because he’d been leaning against it. They always smelled of his cologne, fragrant and so fresh compared to the sweaty jackets of the other achievement hunters. If Lindsay was really cold she’d often flip up the hood so that her ears were kept warm as well. On those days Ryan liked to playfully yank it down. He’d cup his furnace like hands around her ears when Lindsay complained and it was always lovely.

 

 

Those days were long gone and not because either wanted them to be or because Ryan stopped letting Lindsay borrow his jacket. It really all boiled down to the fact that both were lazy and even if Lindsay’s feet turned to icicles she just couldn’t be bothered to walk through a door into another room just to get Ryan’s jacket. He wasn’t even the closest to her, Geoff was and while Geoff’s jackets were warm they often smelt of fart and a hint of weird, exotic alcohol. Lindsay didn’t mind the latter but the fart smell was potent as of late (though Gavin received the worst of it she was sure). Geoff’s jackets also didn’t have the same texture as Ryan’s, they were mostly worn and he clearly didn’t use the same fabric softener as Ryan did. Ryan’s were always as soft as they had been bought and they caressed Lindsay’s skin like Ryan’s fingers did when they felt for goose bumps.

 

 

Today was one of the days in which Lindsay missed Ryan’s close proximity the most. She could see the hair upon her arms raising, she could feel her teeth chattering and knew that any moment now she was going to shiver. When she did, Lindsay made a small noise that caught the attention of Kdin who now shared her office. Unlike Ryan he didn’t offer her his jacket and only laughed, passing off her shiver as a onetime thing or some strange tick that Lindsay had. Lindsay yearned for a jacket, a blanket or anything to wrap around her arms. She of course had only chosen to wear a t-shirt, tricked by the Texas sun when she woke up that morning. As Lindsay briefly wondered whether she could demand Kdin offer her his jacket, the door opened.

 

 

Ryan smiled apologetically as Kdin and Lindsay looked up at him. In one hand he held his jacket, awkwardly holding it out in the hopes that Lindsay would get the hint and take it. When she didn’t, Ryan sighed and stepped into the office. Kdin lost interest in him quickly and returned back to whatever video he was editing (Lindsay hadn’t been kind enough to ask). Ryan shuffled over to Lindsay and gently draped the jacket over her head. He giggled as she shook it off, his hands barely catching it before it fell to the floor.

“What’s this?” Lindsay asked. She knew, of course she knew – she was familiar with the fabric, the smell and the heat it brought with it.

“It’s a jacket, silly.” Ryan told her as though he was speaking to a young child.

“I knew that.” Lindsay scoffed as she snatched it and wriggled into it almost immediately. She didn’t wait for Ryan’s permission; she didn’t need it now that she’d had the jacket hand delivered to her.

“Then why did you ask?” Ryan questioned cheekily.

 

 

“I was being polite.” Lindsay muttered as she zipped the jacket it up. It was heavenly and everything she had been craving. Ryan smiled down at her.

“I thought you’d appreciate it, I heard Geoff complaining about a breeze and knew that if he was complaining you were probably an ice cube.” Ryan laughed and Lindsay smiled up at him.

“Thank you Ryan.” Lindsay said sweetly.

“No problem, you can keep it – I’ve got loads.” Ryan said and he pressed a kiss to Lindsay’s forehead before he left. Lindsay watched him leave for just a minute before she hugged Ryan’s jacket close to her and smiled to herself. Lindsay could get used to this, she thought – though of course by next week she’d have to exchange it for a new, fresh one. Lindsay was sure Ryan wouldn’t mind (in fact, she knew he wouldn’t.)


End file.
